Historia de amor de Pansy Parkinson y Alec Vulturi
by itzel black
Summary: Aro necesita un heredero para hacer que se cumpla su deseo decide casar a uno de los miembros mas jóvenes del Clan el elegido para eso es Alec y quien sera su esposa es una bruja inglesa Pansy Parkinson en quien Aro ve las cualidades perfectas para ser una gran Vulturi este fic pertenece a Itzel black mi usuario en Potterfics. (Publicado en Potterfics)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Los Vulturi

Muchas veces la sangre no es tan necesaria para un vampiro y más aun para uno tan viejo como Aro Vulturi que tenía ya varios días sumido en pensamientos nada apetecibles pero que eran sumamente necesarios, pero es que ni el mismo podía creerse que hubiese caído hasta ese nivel, el que había mandado matar a Rennesme Cullen entonces porque quería seguir los mismos pasos de Edward y Bella Cullen, pero bueno era necesario, un heredero podría resolver todos sus problemas, la idea para él era más que excelente aparte de que aunque muchos no estuviesen de acuerdo, aceptarían aunque fuese de mala gana todo por su bien, todo por la supervivencia.

Llegada la noche mando reunir a toda su familia en el salón principal que era en donde discutían algunos asuntos importantes.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Caius con el entrecejo fruncido, algo se imaginaba ya y conociendo a Aro no debería ser nada bueno, pero quería escuchar de todos modos.-¿Por qué nos has mandado reunir a todos?

Aro le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano Caius en cuanto sintió los fríos ojos de Aro posarse sobre el hizo desaparecer la media sonrisa que tenía en los labios mientras que Marcus estaba demasiado concentrado haciendo garabatos en un pedazo de pergamino, Félix serio como siempre pero igual de interesado como los demás ,los gemelos Jane y Alec siempre con sus miradas indiferentes aunque penetrantes y por ultimo Chelsea siempre altiva, Aro paso su vista de Caius a este ultimo y sonrió entonces para sus dentro, si el seria el indicado pero ahora tenía que encontrar a la mujer indicada para que se casara con Alec.

-¿creo que ya fue suficiente de tanta intriga Aro?-Marcus ya se había desesperado al igual que todos los demás.

-bien, creo que necesitamos de un heredero.

Ahí fue en donde el silencio que de por sí ya había sido bastante anteriormente, volvió a reinar en aquel salón sombrío y lúgubre del palacio Vulturi, todos los miembros del clan se miraban entre sí completamente extrañados, o no entendía o no querían entender, el único que no hacia anda al respecto era Alec, que solo mantuvo su vista fija en Aro y de cuando en cuando en su hermana Jane.

-así es, un heredero que alguien de nosotros engendre un niño para salvar nuestro clan.

-¿y quien según tu?-volvió a atacar Caius que trataba de evitar la risa a toda costa.- ¿Quién va a ser el padre de ese niño? ¿Marcus quizá?

Entonces la quietud fue transformada en risas por parte de los asistentes menos Marcus que al parecer estaba furioso, Aro por su parte solo mantenía una dura y fría sonrisa en los labios.

-creo que ya basta de bromas por el momento Caius.-le dijo mientras miraba amenazadoramente al rubio Vampiro.

Alec aun no salía de su asombro, y aun más de su duda ¿Cómo querría Aro que engendrara un heredero si nadie podía procrear?

-¿y quién sería la madre Aro?-esta vez fue Jane quien quiso salir de su duda.

-fácil Jane querida, una humana, alguien de carne y hueso, y el que va a casarse eres tu Alec.

Al instante todo voltearon a ver a Alec quien ahora no estaba asombrado, más bien estaba furioso, ¿Cómo pretendía Aro que él se casara con los que él consideraba la comida? Era descabellado, simplemente increíble, imposible.

Si antes se mantuvo sereno ahora su respiración era agitada, podía escucharse por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Aro haciendo como si lo que acabo de decir hubiera sido más que un chiste.

-yo no creo que eso sea posible Aro.-respondió Aro sin perder la compostura a pesar de que estaba furioso y deseaba gritar.

-¿Por qué no, es lo más normal?

-no, yo no lo considero normal dado que ellos son el alimento.

-pero esta es la excepción, ya lo veras he hecho la lección perfecta. Es mas ahora mismo sabrán quien será la futura nueva miembro de clan.

Aro estaba sonriente, en sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que nunca antes habían adquirido. Camino hacia un pequeño estante y de ahí saco un pensadero, vacio un frasco de color verde por ultimo invito a toda su familia a ver lo que estaba ahí dentro, el agua se turbo hasta que apareció la imagen de una muchacha de dieciséis a dieciocho años bella absolutamente, tanto que causo celos en la joven Chelsea que vio en ella a una rival declarada, odiaba su tez morena clara, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, sus labios gruesos algo sensuales, su nariz recta y por tanto sus cabellos negros, mientras que la joven vampiresa se retorcía de celos por dentro Aro permanecía sonriente orgulloso de su hallazgo, cuando pensó que ya se había visto demasiado con un movimiento de su mano la imagen desapareció.

-¿y qué les pareció nuestra nueva miembro?-dijo mirando a Alec y de paso a Chelsea que aun se veía enfurecida.-bella ¿verdad? Y no solo eso estudia magia en el colegio Hogwarts en Londres es especialista en artes oscuras y legermancia.- volvió a mirar a Chelsea.-esto quiere decir que puede escuchar los pensamientos…y los tuyos no son muy buenos Chelsea así que será mejor que los deseches.

-¿y cómo se llama?-Caius sintió especial interés por esa humana, desde que la vio en el pensadero de Aro sintió algo extraño, nunca antes lo había sentido.

-Pansy Parkinson.

La junta siguió, el clan ideo un plan para traer a Pansy Parkinson desde Inglaterra hasta Volterra, un secuestro tan simple como eso, después esa misma tarde seria celebrada la boda y en cuanto la muchacha diera a luz seria convertida para ser parte completamente del clan Vulturi.

En cuanto la junta termino el primero en salir fue Alec seguido de Chelsea, quien también estaba igual de molesta, estos dos en especial habían mantenido durante los últimos años una relación algo tormentosa, Alec solo veía en Chelsea alguien con la que podía pasar el rato, pero Chelsea estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Alec.

Lo fue siguiendo hasta antes de llegar a su habitación.

-¿se puede saber que quieres ahora Chelsy querida?

Alec se giro mientras que Chelsea se quedaba parada a tan solo centímetros de el, el vampiro acaricio con el dedo índice el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha mientras que Chelsea solo cerró los ojos para disfrutar el contacto.

-te ves molesto querido.-se burlo la vampiresa.- ¿Qué tanto te disgusto tu bella humana?

-no es que este disgustado y si estoy enfadado ¿¡como pudo?! Pero que ni crea que voy a tocarla, los humanos son como dije anteriormente, la comida y nada más.

-pero ya oíste todo lo que hace esta artes oscuras, legermancia muy lista.

Chelsea ya no pudo seguir porque Alec se le echo encima, ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-creo que este pasillo no es el lugar debido para hacer esas cosas.-le dijo Alec al oído.

Chelsea solo sonrió y ambos caminaron hasta su habitación sin notar siquiera que eran vistos por un Caius totalmente cegado por la rabia. Y tontamente enamorado de la que iba a ser la esposa de Alec.


	2. capitulo II: lujuria

_**Capitulo II: lujuria**_

Caius permanecía en su lugar viendo como Alec y Chelsea se besaban apasionadamente, no podía creer que ese muchacho fuese tan tonto, que desperdiciara a una humana en cuestión mucho más hermosa que la misma Chelsea sin duda Aro había sabido escoger muy bien, se veía a legua el buen gusto que tenia pero no era el único que veía sino que Jane estaba viendo desde el otro extremo.

-yo también vi lo mismo que tu Caius.-hablo mientras salía de su escondite Caius ni se inmuto.-y pienso que Alec es un tonto.

-el hecho de que odies a Chelsea no tiene nada que ver.

Caius esbozo una media sonrisa burlona, que a la par Jane también sonrió, desde que Chelsea había llegado al clan de eso hace quince años las, ella había dejado de ser favorita de Aro, más bien por eso la odiaba porque supo como seducir a Aro en cuanto llego mientras que a ella le costó años de esfuerzo lograr a conseguir algo con el patriarca del clan.

-si la odio pero solo es la vanidad lo que me hace odiarla.

-se ve que está muy enamorada de Alec.

Jane soltó una risita burlona, si bien eso ya era sabido por todos hasta el mismo Aro había dejado que Alec disfrutara su más reciente adquisición femenina.

-sí pero Alec no lo está de ella, ¿no viste la manera como la besaba? Parecía alguien que ansiaba pasar la noche con alguien, ella es tonta si piensa que va a llegar a algo mas con mi hermano con su boda en puerta pero si quiere seguir haciéndose ilusiones, pues allá ella.

Luego miro de manera traviesa a Caius, quien después de todo era mucho mas joven que Aro y Marcus y no estaba nada mal aparte de que según Chelsea y Heidi era muy buen compañero en la cama, el hombre comprendió el mensaje , sin dudarlo tomo la delicada mano de Jane y la condujo hasta su habitación, al cerrar la puerta unieron sus labios en un beso largo, Jane emitió un gemido lo que pudo dar pie a que Caius introdujera su lengua en la boca de Jane mientras sus manos buscaban a tientas los amarres de la capa negra que siempre cubría los hombros de la joven, una vez encontrados la capa cayo como si fuese algo pesado al piso, luego le siguió el vestido y pronto la casi obscura habitación de Caius se convirtió en un tenderte de ropas las cuales estaban esparcidas por todos lados, Caius tomo en brazos a Jane y la condujo hacia la cama la deposito ahí con suavidad, el usaba la violencia como acostumbraba hacerlo con Chelsea, dependiendo del modo de ser de cada mujer era su comportamiento algunas veces era un hombre fogoso, apasionado y otras como esta tenía que recurrir a la calidez, a la ternura pero al momento de embestir se transformaba verdaderamente, podía convertir las delicadas caricias en arañazos y mordiscos todo por satisfacer a sus víctimas.

Ahí le saco el sostén negro de encaje que aunque hermoso estorbaba en esos momentos.

-bésame Caius.

El hombre sin que le volvieran a ordenar se dejo ir sobre los labios de Jeane atrapándolos con voracidad , mientras que sus manos acariciaban uno de sus pezones duros y acariciaban la vulva por encima de la pequeña tanga negra, poco a poco fue descendiendo por su hombro derecho, y senos los que lamia y mordisqueaba con bastante maestría, Jane ya se sentía ante las puertas del primer orgasmo, podía asegurar que Caius estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con sus pechos, Jeane estaba que no podía mas, ansiaba ser penetrada en ese mismo instante por aquel macho fuerte que la estaba poseyendo como el mismo Aro lo había hecho anteriormente solo que en versión mejorada, levo uno de sus dedos a su hinchado clítoris apenas había comenzado a darse más placer por si misma cuando Caius tomo su muñeca no sin antes lamer sus dedos saboreando los pocos jugos que loro sacarse.

-tienes un sabor delicioso Jane.- volvió a poderse sobre ella rozando su ya erecto y grueso pene von su vulva, Jane sintió como sus piernas se contraían al sentir el miembro duro de Caius en su entrepierna.-pero este placer siempre me lo reservo yo.

Sin más bajo hacia su ya acalorada y mojada Vulva le abrió las piernas a todo lo que daban no sin antes comenzar a olisquear, pudo percibir el sutil aroma a mujer excitada lo cual solo sirvió para que le creciera mas el pene, pero no era momento para hacer sufrir más a la pobre Jane quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, aunque pensó que no estaba de mal darse a rogar un poco.

-por favor Caius.-hablo Jane con voz suplicante.

-¿por favor que querida?

Jane no aguantaba más, quería que la penetrara y si para ello tenía que humillarse pues lo haría.

-lámeme.

-no te escuche Jane ¿Qué quieres?

-¡que me chupes!

Caius sonrió no la hizo esperar más comenzó a comerse primero el clítoris para él era lo más apetecible, ese pequeño botón inflamado que al parecer al igual que su dueña lo llamaba a gritos, Jane gemía mientras se amasaba los pechos y pedía mas, Caius como todo caballero le daba, la vampiresa había comenzado a mover sus caderas de forma rápida, hasta que alcanzo el orgasmo, al momento que Caius termino con la cara empapada por los jugos de Jane.

Volvió a subir a la cama, ahora le tocaba a el ser a quien le dieran placer pues su miembro estaba que ya no podía más.

-ahora es tu turno querida.-le decía mientras se acomodaba en la cama.-todo tuyo.

Jane agradeció el gesto, se puso en medio de las piernas de Caius ella era benévola si que no lo haría sufrir tanto como el la había hecho sufrir a ella así que no dudo en introducirse semejante pene en su boca de un solo tajo, al principio le dio asco ya que sería la primera vez que hiciera sexo oral pero después comenzó a gustarle y mamo con mas añico.

-¡aaahhh oohhh siii Jane que bien lo haces! ¡Comételo todo!

-¿de veras quieres que me lo coma todo?

-¡siii!

Al ser alentada por el mismo Caius Jane comenzó a chuparlo más fuerte incluso a petición del mismo lo mordía con fuerza logrando que el enrome glande sangrara, mientras que la rubia limpiaba la sangre a cada rato, que combinada con el semen no tenía tan mal sabor, una vez que termino de lamer todo el liquido blanco que quedaba se sentó sobre el glande Caius y ella gimieron juntos.

Jane comenzó a meterse el pene de Caius hasta lo más hondo de la vagina Caius sujetaba sus caderas mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, al final Jane llego al segundo orgasmo y cayo tumbada encima de Caius que no dejaba de acariciar su melena.

-bien hecho pequeña, bien hecho.

Jane solo sonrió, pero de pronto recordó la conversación que tuvo con Aro justo después de que terminaran la junta.

-¿y para que te quería Aro?-pregunto Caius que también recordó que se salió a pesar de que Aro lo llamo para que se quedara.

-hablar sobre Chelsea.-dijo Jane rodando los ojos.-pobre, no durara.

-¿Cómo está eso de que no durara?-pregunto Caius extrañado, no entendía.

-que la va a aniquilar después de que Pansy sea convertida, Aro ve en Chelsea una dificultad para que su perfecto plan pueda llevarse a cabo.

-bueno, le haría un bien a Alec después de todo.


End file.
